Dive to my Heart
by Walker of Nothing
Summary: My sins haunt me forever and follow my OC as he meets familiar people and the Organization. He will face the sins that he committed and with the help of his friends he might find peace.
1. Chapter 1

Dive to my Heart by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Authors Note: Yeah it's me and yeah I'm sad and if you don't like sad stories and if you don't want to be sad don't read it

Chapter one Why

? POV

My friend was dying and it's my fault. We were only friends for eight months and we became close. Now she is in a coma and she's dying and it's all my fault.

"I'm so sorry, I should have stayed away. I should have trusted my instinct and stayed away."

"You really believe that it's your fault?" A figured disguised in a black coat appeared out of the darkness.

I knew who she was and I knew why she was here. She was here to tell me what I wanted to hear.

"You know that's not true and you know that it was my choice," she removed the hood covering her face. The same face and the same person that was lying in the hospital bed.

I couldn't respond, I didn't want to see her hurt, I just wanted to see her smile. I didn't want her to suffer pain or sadness I just wish I could take it all away.

"I know, I know that you want to bear the burden alone but you just can't. Let me help you and together will Dive to the Heart." She held out her hand and I hesitated, but I grasped her hand and together the two of us dived.

We slowly descended until we landed on a platform that depicted images of people I met. I looked around but I saw no signs of life, instead my something else appeared in front of me.

*I am the embodiment of your Sin Wrath, you lash out at those who harm who you care about not knowing the Sin you commit*

"Don't listen to it, remember what I said, I will never leave you and I promise to always be there." Another figure appeared out of darkness, her face was covered but I know who it is.

I raised my hand and a sword appeared in my hand,the sword started to glow with power.

"I call upon the Horsemen of Battle, War," when I spoke the name of the rider and the being rose from the ground and held the sword of War.

*You think they'll help you, they were created to end the world. They are the biggest sins of humanity*

"War banish this creature to Purgatory where it belongs." The creature attempted to lunge at my friends, no I won't let anyone else harm my friends!

" Leave. My. Friends. Alone! I won't let you hurt them because of my sins!" I shouted those words and a wall of pure light protected them. My Will, my faith, my love for them, my prayers were answered.

War lifted it's sword and a bright light flashed and the creature receded. A portal opened up leading to Purgatory and the sin screamed in agony and disappeared.

I fell on my hands and knees, I couldn't bear to even look at them. They saw my sin, my tainted soul, the terrible things I've done. It's alright, your sins don't mean anything anymore. The second figure was right, she was always right. The other girl simply smiled and her eyes dancing mischievously.

I will keep going on and confront my sins even if my fragile soul breaks, I'll keep going.

Author's Note: Yeah as I'm sure you've already figured out, the battle between my sins and the OC I created to be me. I'm sad and I've done some pretty terrible things and my bestest friend whom I love dearly is showing me the way. Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing 


	2. Chapter 2

Dive to my Heart by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Authors Note: Hi T T yeah I'm really sad so just ignore me, I'm used to it anyway if you read my last chapter thanks. I hope you review please I'm begging you *gets down on hands and knees and begs readers to review*

Chapter Two Faults

? POV

The next set of stairs appeared, a Dark Corridor opened up and none other then Xemnas walked out of the swirling darkness.

"Seeker of the Heart, what brings you here?" I asked him.

"You, your fragile spirit and your broken heart. Yet you still retain your existence, this intrigues me." He said while pointing to my heart.

"Well your welcome to observe me or whatever, I don't care one way or the other," I shrugged my shoulders and started climbing the stairs.

He simply followed behind us watching me like something amazing was going to happen if he stared at me long enough.

The second platform depicted images of the people I knew, close or not I once knew them. I wanted to save them all from pain and suffering.

*I am the embodiment of your Greed, you wanted to hoard the sadness and pain of others. Therefore you have committed sin and you shall be punished*

"Don't listen to it, your dream wasn't selfish and it certainly wasn't greedy. If anything it was kind and noble." I could hear her voice, but it was to late for me and it was time to pay for my sins.

Greed saw this as a chance to shatter my spirit. Xemnas was trapped in a box and my friends were stuck in one place.

*Pay for your sins with death*

The creature lunged at me it's claws extended and right before it tore through me I broke through the spell. War appeared blocking the creatures assault and gave it a swift kick sending it flying. Then War leaped into the air and sliced through the creature and banished it to Purgatory.

I snapped my fingers and they were released from their bindings and then she walked up to me and smacked me.

"Okay I deserved that," man that hurt.

Then the other one came and smacked me too.

"Yeah that too," I looked towards Xemnas, "are you going to smack me too?"

"If I did that you might not have a face left to smack." He gave me a small smile.

"How can you do that to yourself, you can't let your sins drown you I told you I would hunt everyone of then down if I have to." She's right, she was so right.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just being stupid."

"Your not stupid believe me, your the most amazing person I've ever met, believe me you are. When I'm with you I feel like all the sadness and pain just disappears." She doesn't know why and maybe one of these days I can tell her the truth.

Authors Note: This story is dedicated to a dear friend whom I love if your reading this thanks for being the only one to accept me please R&R T T


	3. Chapter 3

Dive to my Heart by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Authors Note: No reviews T T my stories are that terrible huh, well I'll write another one and don't refrain from reviewing if your a guest you can still review

Chapter Three Fool

? POV

The next set of stairs appeared just like the others and walked up the many steps until we reached the top.

*I am the embodiment of your sin Gluttony. You seek to absorb everyone's sadness and remorse and you want more and more. You have sinned and you shall pay the price*

"How is that sinful, he bears the worlds sadness and pain. That isn't Gluttony, Xemnas teach this creature a lesson," in a way she was right.

"It's always me," he summoned his Ethereal Blades and attempted to slice the creature in two.

However, the creature evaded his grasp and shot out tentacles to grab him. Xemnes shielded himself from the attack and covered himself in a dark sphere.

"Enough, I summon the First Horsemen of the apocalypse, the Conquerer of everything." The Horsemen Conquerer was dressed in white and so was his steed. He held the Bow of Deceit and promised his enemies their dreams and fooled them with his trickery.

The Rider summoned an aura of light and blasted the sin with the false light of the deceivers. The sin was banished to Purgatory and it's screams could be heard from even the edges of reality itself.

"Taking on ones burdens is not selfish and certainty not Gluttony, don't let it get to you." She was very kind, I've never met someone quite like her.

"Yes, your sadness and regret and your heart, they are intriguing. Maybe I can learn the way of the way of the heart and maybe even obtain one." Xemnas didn't give us a chance to respond as he started towards the stairs that had just appeared.

Authors Note: Thanks for all of you out there who actually read this seriously thank you I'm feeling more sad then usual but that's okay R&R thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Dive to my Heart by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Authors Note: If there is somebody out there reading this thank you I really need some reviews please thanks for reading

Chapter four Punishment

? POV

The next set of stairs and the next trial to face within my heart. The next platform depicted images of people I've never seen but for some reason I've met them, just not in person.

*I am the embodiment of your sin, Sloth. Your spirit is fragile and weak therefore you have committed this sin and shall be punished*

"Sloth, his spirit might be fragile but to carry the worlds burdens including my own. That is the complete opposite, his spirit is fragile because he cares and he couldn't bear to see those close to him hurt." I knew deep down she was right and that was the only thing that kept me from its deceit.

"I'm, on it," Xemnas summoned his Ethereal Blades and confronted the sin.

"Such a pitiful creature, I shall end your life here," he stabbed the creature right where it's heart should have been.

*Foolish Human, do you really think that you can destroy me*

"Too bad for you I'm not human, I don't need to stop you because he already has," the creature was confused but it was to late.

"The Third Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Famine, banish this sin to Purgatory for eternity." As I spoke those words the third one rose from the darkness.

Her steed was as black as the night sky and she held the power to kill anything that was alive through starvation.

She raced towards the sin and summoned chains to bind it. She reached out her hand and touched the creature and it started to wither away. The sin was banished to Purgatory where it would forever scream In agony.

"Your sins are interesting, I've never seen so many emotions at once, so many feelings." When he said that I got the feeling he was sad.

"That was the easy part, the last three are the hardest of all the sins. I want you to promise me that of anything happens-"

"No, don't say that, your going to make through this and I'll be there with you every step of the way," she gave me a smile and a Keyblade materialized in her hand.

At first I didn't understand why there was a Keyblade and then I remembered. The pictures, of course but do I really have a pure enough soul to obtain one.

*No one said you had to have a pure soul to wield the Keyblade*

'Who's there,' it was speaking to me telepathically.

*I am your servant, I am neither Light Nor Darkness, like her I am one of the Heart. A rare one to be found and under such unusual circumstances*

Her Keyblade was as bright and pure as her soul.

'Her Servant, what is her name?'

'Her name is Soul and she is the pure side of our existence.'

'Okay so what is your name?' I was curious to see what his answer would be.

'My name is Tainted, together we form the Tainted Soul, a weapon feared by many and so we split into two separate existences.'

The Keyblade materialized in my hand, it was as black as the sins I've committed. Together maybe we can overcome our past but will just have to wait and see.

Authors Note:Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing. Sorry for the weird punctuation I just used it to emphasize telepathy. The story is going to get better hopefully T T R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Dive to my Heart by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Authors Note: It looks like five people have read my series so far, how do I know that? Let's just say I have my sources please review I need reviews T T

Chapter Five Covet

? POV

"We both share a part of something bigger," it was amazing when you think about it.

"Yeah your right," she knew more then she was letting on but I didn't pry.

The next set of stairs and onto the next sin and for some reason I know which one this is. The platform depicted images of people that I wished I could be like.

*I am the embodiment of your sin, Envious Jealously. You envy those with strong hearts and minds and spirits. You want what they have and therefore you have committed this sin and you shall pay the price*

"He's not jealous or envious, he doesn't want they have and he's glad for what he's given. Don't worry, it's just lying to you." She's right how could I let that thing deceive me, I was never jealous or envious.

"The Fourth Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Death banish this sin into the depths of eternity." The Horsemen rose from the darkness her cloak and steed were as pale and lifeless but she appeared to be young.

A scythe appeared in her hands and she reaped the creatures soul and cast its body and spirit into Purgatory. The creature will suffer day and night for it's sins.

"Xemnas, what do you think about the heart now?" That was the sole reason he was even here.

"The heart is weak and the spirit fragile, but despite these weaknesses you make it through somehow. I would like to see how you battle the remaining sins left." I didn't expect that, but he was right there were still two sins left.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing and here's to hoping I can make it through it all


	6. Chapter 6

Dive to my Heart by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Authors Note: Warning the next sin is deadly it has killed many people you have been warned

Chapter Six Desire

The next set of stairs appeared and we climbed them leading to the second to last floor. This platform Depicted the images of several people I wished we could have been more than just friends. I lacked the courage to tell them how I really felt about them.

*I am the embodiment of your sin, Lust your desire to be more than just friends. Your even lying to your friends and hiding the Lust that lives within you and you shall be punished*

"For once this time it's actually right, I sought to take advantage of the friendships and now I'll die as a result."

*Yes and you shall burn, burn forever in Purgatory where you will suffer pain and torment for all eternity*

"Your wrong, don't forget what you told me. You would never take advantage of any of your friends. You said that, don't you remember and that you would never hurt me." She had a point but still.

"I have to pay the price for my sins, it's not my choice to make."

"No you don't, you made a promise to me, you promised that you would never leave me. Even if the rest of the world gave up on me you said that you wouldn't and that you would be there. That you would never hurt me, never cause me sadness or tears." She started to cry and when I saw her pain I broke from the creatures grip.

*Your mine*

"No, I won't succumb," I stabbed my weapon into the creature and it shrieked on pain.

"Death, banish this infernal creature," Death heeded my orders and reaped it's soul and castes it into Purgatory as it shrieked in agony.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me," she responded with a hug.

"You promised remember," her eyes were still filled with tears.

"I remember and I also promised to wipe away your tears," I gently touched her face and the tears disappeared.

"The last sin and the hardest, just one more," only one more.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading I appreciate it keep R&R thanks again


	7. Chapter 7

Dive to my Heart by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Authors Note: This is probably going to be the last chapter and I might make an epilogue as well it just depends T T

Chapter seven Pride Before The Fall

? POV

The next floor was the hardest, there was no images and I knew why. Pride is so sinful that Lucifer and his Fallen Angles fell from Heaven because of it.

Beware of Lofty places for that is the source of Pride and unfortunately we were pretty high up. I wouldn't be surprised if this sin was the one that killed me.

"Xemnas, I would advise extreme caution as Pride is the deadliest of all sins. Because we're so high up it's influence will be stronger than ever."

"I can't feel emotion so you should be worrying about yourself more then me."

"Your right, sorry force of habit."

*I am the embodiment of your sin, Pride is your deadliest sin. You believe your better then everyone else and you dream of reigning from the loftiest of peaks. You believe that you don't friends because they'll only hinder your potential. So you shall suffer and pay the price for your sin, for Lucifer himself fell from Grace because of his sin and so shall you*

"No don't listen to it, your not what you think you are. Believe me when I say this, your the most amazing and wonderful person I've ever met. You can't let Pride deceive you, your not prideful. You put the needs of others above yourself, you choose to bear the pain of others. You walk alone, not because your prideful but your afraid you'll hurt those closest to you. When I look at you, I don't see the sins or regrets all I see is the amazing person standing before me." She was right, I couldn't let Pride consume me.

"Death, banish the final sin to Purgatory for eternity with the others." Death summoned her scythe and the other three Horsemen appeared as well.

Together the four of them overpowered Pride and cast the creature where it's cries of agony pierced the very fabrics of reality.

A bright light flashed and a door appeared leading back to the hospital. We walked through and appeared back in the hospital room where the first girls body was.

"Thank you and do not worry I'll never forget," she went back to her body and her appearance changed.

She was wearing the same black coat and shoes as well as gloves. Xemnas looked like he wanted to say something but he thought otherwise.

Thank you, without you I would have drowned in my sins."

"Of course, it's what friends do for each other and thank you Dre-"

Authors Note: R&R and thanks T T


	8. Chapter 8

Dive to My Heart by Walker of Nothing

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts

A/N: Hey it's me Dreamer and as promised here is another chapter. So far sixty people have read this but no reviews. Please review *gets on hands and knees and begs for reviews from readers*

Chapter eight Forgiveness

? POV

"There's only one thing left to do. I've conquered the Sins themselves and saved the people I cared about most."

"What may that me?" Xemnas was observing my friends condition.

"I still have Purgatory to conquer and then I can finally be free."

I took my friends hands with my own. You are the one and only for me and life would never be the same without you. I love you." Before she could react my lips embraced hers and at first she was shocked. Then she relaxed and the two of us were lost in the kiss.

We broke away and she smiled her face pink with embarrassment.

"Are you two finished?" Only Xemnas would say something like that.

My coma induced friend woke up and wasn't surprised to see all of us here.

"It's about time you kissed her." Her eyes dancing mischievously.

My face turned a bright red, what was up with everyone today. You kiss the girl of your dreams and the whole world wants to know.

"I'm happy for you. I'm glad you finally found her." She gave me a thumbs up with that same smile.

"Thanks, if it wasn't for you two I would still be alone and depressed. Thanks."

All that was left was to conquer Purgatory and then I can finally be free. Free of sadness, loneliness and my sins and regrets.

A/N :Please leave a review and thank you for what few people read this

From the Impossible Dreamers-Dreamer 


	9. Chapter 9

Dive to my Heart by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thank you CeciliaHeart for your review I love you. Thank you iAMwhatIamK for your kind words. Don't worry about me I'll be fine.

Chapter nine Battlefield of Hell

? POV

"This is the final battle between me and my sins. The final test and if I survive then I will never be haunted again." I basically explained how everything was going to work.

Before anyone could say anything I just suddenly disappeared without warning and reappeared in what appeared to be Hell itself.

It was empty and filled with darkness. The punishment for those who have sinned and committed every and any sin. As for me Gluttony, Rage, Greed, Sloth, Envious Jealously, Lust and Pride. I've committed every single one of the Seven Deadly Sins more then once. I deserve this punishment forever and ever.

*Is this what Master truly wants? There is still a way for you to redeem yourself. In fact, Master has already redeemed himself*

The Horsemen of Death appeared before me. Her face was covered by the hood of her cloak. Her skin as pale as it always was. She leaped off of her horse and slowly descended until her feet touched the darkness below her.

"Master, if you can forgive someone as awful as me. Someone who takes the lives of others in any way I can. Then you can surly be saved from your own sins."

I said nothing lost in thought. She was right. I didn't know how or why I just did.

"Your right, but this is Hell. Why else would I be here?" I was confused. If I was redeemed then why was I here?

"To save us. When you called for our aid we came. However, when we were no longer needed we were thrown back into Hell. I called you here because I was selfish. I didn't want to suffer anymore. I'm sorry for putting you through all of this." She avoided my gaze so I couldn't see her cry.

She may have been immortal but she was just like us. Angels, Fallen Angels and the horsemen. All of them were no different then us.

"It's no problem, I'll gladly help you with escaping Hell. You deserve better then this believe me I know."

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review and keep reading thanks. 


	10. Chapter 10

Dive to my Heart by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Another chapter of my life XD maybe...

Chapter ten Condemned to Hell

? POV

I held out my hand and she took it. In a flash of light, we emerged into a new area.

"Purgatory, the prison for the Seven Deadly Sins. They are sin incarnate. Fortunately, the four of you threw them back into Hell where they belong." The sins screamed for release from their judgement.

"It was nothing Master. We live to serve." Death and the others really believed that their sole purpose was to serve. Only to be cast in Hell once again.

"Dreamer." A voice called me from the shadows.

"I may or may not be he. That is for you to decide." Was my only response.

"Then I decide you are Dreamer." The figure emerged from the shadows. She had ocean blue eyes and raven colored hair.

"Xion, then that is he who you proclaim." Death seemed slightly confused by the way I was speaking. Though she didn't let it show I could just read her.

"We have come to rescue the others from Hell. What brings a Fallen Angel such as yourself to a place like this?"

A/N: Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing 


	11. Chapter 11

Dive to my Heart by Walker of Nothing

A/N: It's about time I updated this one. I don't know why I bother. I guess I just want people to read XD

Chapter eleven Lies and Deceit

xxx

"I've come to warn you. Even though I may be a Fallen One I owe you for saving me." The raven haired Angels wings materialized in a flash of light. They were as black as the night sky itself.

"What is it that I should watch out for?" Could I still trust her?

"The one you love is not what she seems. I don't know how or why, but be careful." Even though I didn't want to believe them. I knew deep down she was right.

"Master, are you alright?" Death caught me just before I collapsed. Xion was right, I guess you could say I was lucky. Either way I almost lost my life blinded by trivial emotions like love.

"Death, he'll be fine. The poison hasn't had time spread yet. If you follow the path you'll find the antidote. I wish I could help more, but my hands are tied." She faded away with those last words.

"Do not worry Master. I will keep you safe now and for eternity." Death carried the unconscious boy through the plains of suffering. Until she reached the prisons where the many damned were sealed away.

Death looked around for any indication that she was going the right way. All she saw was more and more cells that left only one path to follow.

Meanwhile the Master was fighting his own war. The deceit and lies were finally out in the open to be judged.

xxx

"Lies all lies. You intended from the start to destroy me and my friend's!" He was angry and it only got worse.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her snide tone pushed him over the edge.

"You destroyed me and now I'm going to destroy you!" He rushed towards her with knife in hand.

"Master! Don't let her deceit fool you! Just hang on for a little while longer!" Hearing Death he snapped out of his rage and laughed manically.

"You really thought you could fool me?" He threw the knife down and the one he thought he loved faded away her power gone.

xxx

"Here it is Master." Death had the plant, but had no way of giving her Master the antidote safely.

"Allow me." A silver haired man approached Death with the vial that was perfect for the antidote.

"Xemnas?" Death was confused about how he got the vial. But healing Master took priority and she worked quickly to give him the antidote.

"He'll be fine Death. I'm guessing he found out about 'her' and what her intentions were." He raised his hood to cover the scar that was left above his eye.

"Damn her. I thought she was really the one for Master..."

"We all did...Death."

xxx

A/N: Thanks for reading and please keep reading ^^ 


	12. Chapter 12

Dive to my Heart by Walker of Nothing

A/N: It's me again. Very few people bother to read my tale. But I don't mind, it's pretty depressing anyway.

xxx Chapter twelve Lost Road of Non Existence

"What happens now Xemnas?" Death tried in vain to wake her Master, but to no avail.

"We wait and watch." His response was what Death expected from him. But she could sense the sadness deep inside the silver haired Nobody's soul. Xemnas had no heart, but she could feel the ache and pain coming off of Xemnas.

"As much as I would love to fix everything, your right Xemnas." She hated to admit it, but he was right. Nothing good would come from wasting time and energy over something that was beyond her control.

xxx

"Where am I?" _Don't be afraid... _

"What the hell happened to me?" _Don't forget... _

"Forget what? My life is over. I took a chance and I lost it all." _The light will always shine on you... _

"I don't want your life! What did it ever give me?" _Love, happiness... _

"Don't make me sick! Love is just a poisonous emotion that slowly kills you! It makes you think for the first time in your life that your special and someone appreciates that! Than when it's all over it smashes you to pieces!" _Love can be a beautiful thing... _

_"Well not for me! Every time I fall in love, that special girl...I trust her...I tell her my sorrows...my pain...and even my weaknesses...and when she's done listening...she tells me that she'll never leave me. A few months later after she's done using me I figure it out...I never hear from her again...I lay broken and curse myself because of love...it happens over and over again...how is love beautiful when all our does is poison me? _

_..._

_You can't answer because you know it's true! You know that people only take advantage of me. Especially the ones I fall in love with. I never want to be that vulnerable again...I don't want to live like this anymore...what's the point when the people you love hurt you the most? I don't deserve anyone..._

_xxx _

"Master?" She could hear his suffering.

"Don't worry about his body. I'll take care of it." Death nodded and faded away into the boy's soul.

xxx

"Master? Are you alright Master?" Death got closer and closer to the pain. Until she saw him. The boy was crying alone and suffering betrayed by the one's he loved. "Master, don't be afraid to love. Sometimes when we love, thing's happen and in your case Master...well people did terrible thing's. But you helped me and I want to repay you for everything you've done for me." Death was just about to cry herself.

The young teen through his arms around the Horseman of Apocalypse. "Your everything to me Master. If I lose you I won't have anything left to live for. So please don't throw your life away..." She begged him to stay alive because deep down she really loved him.

"You really mean that?" The young teen held Death close and he never wanted to let her go.

"Of course Master. I'd sooner kill myself than lie to you Master, because I love you Master...but how could anyone love someone like me?" Death looked away in shame and regret because of her past.

"Someone like me." The boy smiled and before she could react kissed her slowly and softly. When he broke away his face was tinged pink from embarrassment.

"Master...? You love...me?" She was insane daze that anyone-especially the Master-couldn't love her.

"Yes...I was afraid of love because all it did was hurt me...but now I have you and everything that's happened doesn't matter anymore. All I need is you Death." Did he really think he could escape loves poisonous grip? Maybe if he had enough hope he might...he'll need all the hope he can get.

xxx

A/N: Axel: Man your life sucks. I think I'm gonna cry *wipes imaginary tear*

Me: Thanks that really makes me feel better

Axel: Happy time help ^^

Me: Leave a review and keep reading ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Dive to my Heart by Walker of Nothing

A/N: It's about time I updated what with the recent changes in life

xxx Chapter thirteen Truthful Changes Among Deception

"Master...what happens now?" She was uncertain of the future and frankly who could blame her?

"We need to rescue War, Famine and Conqueror." It was a start, but they would need more help.

"I think I can help with that." Another figure seemingly materialized from the darkness that gathered from the air around them.

"Zexion?" Xemnas seemed as shocked as the rest of us. Why would the Cloaked Schemer get involved?

"Surprised? You should be, after all I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for your girlfriend." What did she do this time?

"What happened?" He couldn't let her hurt anyone else, "and she's not my girlfriend anymore." The teen hastily added.

"I really don't care, but if we don't stop her. She'll destroy everything and not just this world either." Zexion was right, it was vital that they eliminate the problem before it got any worse.

"Where do we go to rescue War? If we can rescue him, that might help control the battles in the East section." We needed to rescue him as fast as possible.

"He's not far from here. Since we were already getting the antidote, we arrived closer to his prison then anticipated." Death took the lead and we followed her through the many cells that made up Purgatory.

"It's really not that bad...for Purgatory anyway." The silver haired Nobody was right, it wasn't that bad.

"People expect Purgatory to be some world where 'evil' people suffer eternal punishment." The young Nobody signed disgusted with the way humans viewed thing's. "It's a place to entrap the vile creatures that seek to rip them apart."

"Like the Sins?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes, the Seven Deadly Sins are more them just a myth. Of course, you've already experienced their wrath." We all nodded silently in response. "Each one of us has a flaw and they will take advantage of that." He was right and it almost cost his life as well.

"Rage...it's my strength...my weakness...the sole purpose of my existence." To hear Xemnas talk about his flaws was amazing and surprising at the same time.

"Sloth...just spiritual apathy...my soul...well...it's not strong..." Death was ready to cry and her companion gave her a hug that seemed to help her.

"Pride...but everyone saw that coming...except it was not exactly what you would expect..." The teen was right and no one could argue with him on that one.

Zexion started clapping and all of us looked towards him. "Bravo! You've taken the first step to beating your sins." At first they were confused, but they figured it out.

"Admitting your flaws helps you to realize your strengths." Sometimes we wondered if Zexion was secretly some mystical omniscient being sent to save us.

"Now what?" Death was intrigued by his wisdom and we really needed to find a way out of here.

"Now we rescue War." That gave us an objective, now we just need to rescue the others.

xxx

A/N: Thanks to AxelThePyromaniac because she's awesome XD Anyway, couldn't wait to get this off my chest so to speak XD


	14. Chapter 14

Dive to my Heart by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Here's another chapter and the end draws near.

xxx Chapter fourteen War and the Price of Rage

"Where does War go?" War simply looked away, tired of the questions. Tired of the same thing time and time again. Always destruction, always pain, always death. It was just too much to bear and all War wanted to do was just get away.

"I am cast into Hell as every other Horseman of Apocalypse is." He was so bitter, but War was right. All four of them would be cast in Hell, they were created to destroy worlds and thrown away when they were useless.

"Why?" War was getting annoyed at this being, with their questions about the life of the Horseman. Who did they think they were?

"I don't know why, it's just the way thing's are I suppose." War seemed to lost his fury that usually boiled inside him.

"Such a sad life you must endure, why must you suffer so?" Whoever this was, they seemed pretty concerned for War.

"Why do you find my pathetic existence a cause for concern?" To say the least, this mysterious being caught his attention. "I was born for the specific reason of causing war and rage between the people." War pretty much summed up his purpose right there.

"Because, Destiny is never set in stone. We, Humans, Spirits and Immortals, we are all ourselves. Take it from me, you are more then just a sword left to rust." The angelic creature smiled and he couldn't help smiling. Maybe she was right, maybe War did have a greater purpose then killing others.

"So you really believe there's a better life out there then this?" War walked towards the bars of his cell. Razor sharp bars that were so sharp, it was virtually impossible to break out without being sliced to was the ultimate cell to trap the horseman, however there was only one flaw. If the one who had the key was also the one who had fallen in love with said Horseman.

"Of course I do, besides, there's no reason for you to be locked up because of what you did." The enigmatic girl sliced through the bars and they disintegrated into pure nothingness. "I would do absolutely anything for you, because you're the only I need. The one I really love and the only one I ever will." Before he could react, she kissed War and the two of them stayed like that for awhile. Realizing their true feelings for each other, proving again why love conquers all.

The other Horseman were still trapped and it was only a matter of time before their appointed demise. It was important that they rescue them as fast as possible, before something bad really happened.

xxx

A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Dives to my Heart by Walker of Nothing

A/N: I know I said I would put this on hold, but since only a few chapters remain, I'll go ahead and finish it up ;)

xxx Chapter fifteen Conqueror of Heaven and Earth

"Damn it all!" Conqueror thrust his fist smashing the random bits and pieces that were lying about. He paced his cell up and down cursing himself for failing the Master. How could he help anyone trapped in this cell.

"Conqueror, are you there?" A voice, who could that be?

"Who is it?" They knew Conqueror, but he didn't know whoever it was calling him.

"We've come to bust you out of here," the familiar blood red armoured Horseman appeared with a friend. She was glowing white and seemed to be filled won't light, her aura gave off a sense of security.

"War? How the hell did you find me?" The white warrior could scarcely believe how War could convince a Divine Being to help free the Horseman. It was crazy, but it was the miracle they had all been praying for.

"Never mind that, we have to rescue Famine," War was right, if they didn't rescue the others before the judgement...well...they needed to hurry.

"Right, but do you know how to escape this cell?" War tried slicing the pillars, but it wasn't enough to destroy the barrier. The girl kneeled and prayed, the pillars started to crumble and faded completely allowing Conqueror to escape.

"How did you do that?" The white warrior was in complete disbelief over what just happened.

"I didn't do anything, I simply prayed," they wanted to ask what she meant, but there was not enough time to waste with questions. They needed to rescue Famine as fast as possible. The trio headed for the next cell that would undoubtedly hold the Horseman of Famine.

xxx

A/N: Only a few more chapters left XD


End file.
